shippos secret
by CamCam-chan
Summary: a strange young cat demon appears and is causing alot of trouble for inuyasha. i suck at summeries and this is my first fic enjoy!


Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and ECT. Do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi but Sazuki belongs to me.  
  
I've wanted to read a story like this but I never found one so I made my own hope you like it!  
******************** The story******************************  
Kagome squealed with joy as she ran up to the hot spring Inu-Yasha had just found. A second later Inu-yasha and the gang (Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) ran to the hot spring too. They had been walking all day so they were very tired. Everyone was so happy because of the hot spring.  
  
Kagome pulled 5 towels out of her very big backpack and handed one to every one and kept one for herself. Kagome and Sango started walking towards the hot spring when Inu-Yasha jumped in front of them and yelled, "It's me and Miroku's turn first this time!!! " "Inu-Yasha please can me and Sango go first please." Kagome begged. "No!!!" Inu-Yasha growled. Sango and Miroku just waited for the fight to be over. Shippo got an idea.  
  
"I can use my magic to make a wall." Shippo said with a smile on his face happy that he ended the fight. Everyone agreed since the hot spring was big enough it could easily be split in half and have plenty of room to bathe on either side. Shippo said something so quiet not even Inu-Yasha could here. POOF!!! The wall was up. Sango and Kagome went right and Miroku and Inu- Yasha went left.  
  
Kagome was answering all the questions Sango had about make up. Inu-Yasha and Miroku weren't talking about any thing just relaxing. Shippo stood looking right to left wandering which side he should go on when "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Shippo screamed as something grabbed his tail.  
  
He lost his concentration and the wall disappeared. "An illusion?" Miroku asked to know one. "Hentai's" Kagome shouted. Sang crawled out of the hot spring and got her giant boomerang and through it at Inu-Yasha and Miroku knocking them unconscious. Kagome and Sango pulled them out of the water then got dressed. "Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked warily. "Haven't seen him since he had the idea of the wall earlier" Sango said looking around.  
  
Shippo spun around to see who pulled his tail. He saw to bright green eyes staring right into his. He jumped back a little so he could see more than just the persons eyes. "You're a cat demon!!!" shippo said starring at the girl no older than he was. "Never pull my tail again," Shippo yelled at her. She smiled and held out her hand "Hi my name is Sazuki" She said. "My name is Shippo," he said while shaking her hand. Shippo took a step back so he could see what his new friend looked like Instead of just her head. She had short pink hair that almost went to her shoulders, brown cat ears on the top of her head, claws for nails, a short black dress that ended a little before her knees, and a brown cat tail that was going back in forth because she was happy. Shippo grabbed her hand and pulled to where Sango and Kagome was looking for him  
  
"Hi Kagome!!!" Shippo said with a smile. Shippo let go of Sazuki hand and jumped in to Kagome's arms. "Shippo where were you, I was starting to get worried" Kagome said with a motherly tone. "Who is that??" Sango said walking over to the little girl. "This is my friend Sazuki" shippo said jumping out of kagomes arms so he could stand next to Sazuki. "Did you just meet her today?" Sango said still looking at the little girl who seemed to me wagging her tail back in forth a little slower than she was earlier. "Yes I did and"  
  
Shippo stopped because of the growling he herd. "And she's a cat demon" Inu- Yasha growled walking to Kagome's side. Sazuki glared at Inu-Yasha and then got into a fighting stance. "A what??" Miroku questioned as he was getting up. "A cat demon" Inu-Yasha said still growling. Inu-Yasha walked in front of Kagome as if blocking her from something. "Inu-Yasha what are you doing?!?!" Kagome yelled. "Be on your guard. Cat demons are tricky and often betray everyone they know. Out of six, normally only one kitten lives because it kills the rest of its family." Inu-yasha said, "So that means she was the one who killed her family." Sango finished with a confused tone.  
  
"So what else am I suppose to do be a loyal little lap dog like you Inu- Yasha?" Sazuki said with a smirk. "You're going to pay for that." Inu-Yasha pulled out the tetsaiga getting ready to attack. "Don't Inu-Yasha!! Sazuki's not like that. She's a good cat demon." Shippo yelled while getting in front of Sazuki. "Move Shippo or I'll" "It's ok Shippo I won't let Inu-Yasha hurt Sazuki" Kagome said while walking over to the kitsune and cat. "Kagome what do you think your doing? Didn't you here what I said you stupid wench!" "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Inu-Yasha hit the ground he made a large "boom" sound and you could here tons of cursing as he was pulling himself from the ground. Kagome carried Sazuki and Shippo in her arms while looking for a good spot to camp with the others. "This looks like a good place" Miroku said while walking into a large circle that had no trees.  
  
"It's getting dark. We should get some fire wood." Sango said looking at the sky. "I'll go with you!" Miroku said with a big smile on his face. "Fine let's go and don't you dare try anything," Sango said while picking up her boomerang. "Ok lets set up!!" Kagome said while taking some sleeping bags out of her pack. She got out five of them. "Ok Shippo you can sleep in my sleeping bag and if Inu-Yasha doesn't want to use his Sazuki You can use it." "Feh" Inu-Yasha said and jumped into the tree nearest to the side. "Yay! I get to sleep in the big blanket," Sazuki said with a happy tone as she snuggled into the sleeping bag. "OK Shippo you stay here I'm going to go talk to Inu-Yasha" "But" "I'll be back soon. Ok?" "Ok" Shippo said with a sigh. Sazuki turn around in the bag to face Shippo  
  
"You like her don't you?" She said with a huge smile. "No!!!! Of course not."Shippo shouted. "Yes you do" "No I don't" "It's so obvious Shippo. Don't even try to deny it." Sazuki said trying not to laugh at the very red- faced fox demon. "Am I really that obvious?" "Yep" ' Oh man I'm in trouble. What if I am as obvious as Sazuki said then every one must know. Oh man what am I going to do?' Shippo thought to himself. "It's ok Shippo I'm not going to tell any one. You know what else is really obvious?" "No" "That your unhappy because you're small and Kagome's big. You're also jealous of Inu-Yasha because he's taller and has a better chance with Kagome. at the moment." She said while smiling with an evil grin.  
  
"What was that last part" " Huh? Oh yeah. Nothing I said nothing." She said while waving her hands in the air then she turned over her back facing Shippo. " Good night Shippo." "Good night Sazuki" They both fell asleep after saying good night to each other. Miroku and Sango returned to the campsite a little after the two children had fallen a sleep. Sango was so happy that Kagome had set her sleeping bag out for. Sango put down the wood and crawled in her sleeping bag and fell right a sleep. Miroku put the wood he had collected next to Sango's pile then tried to start the fire after about 5 minutes he was successful. He put a couple more pieces of wood in the fire then headed of to bed.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha let's go back to the camp-site." She begged Inu-Yasha. She was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. "Go with out me I need to think." "Ok bye Inu-Yasha." She said walking back to the site. She wasn't the least bit shocked to find every one a sleep. She snuggled into her sleeping bag careful not to wake Shippo and fell a sleep. ***********************Morning time************************  
  
Shippo woke up first. He crawled out of the sleeping bag and stood up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Kagome then turned his head to look at an empty sleeping bag where Sazuki should have been. He tilted is head from the ground to look around he didn't see her so he did the next best thing he could. He stuck his nose in there air and started to sniff to see if she was at least close. He picked up her scent but it was faint which meant she had been gone a long time. He sighed, sad that she was gone.  
  
"Good morning Shippo" Kagome sang while rolling up her sleeping bag. "There we go now that is out of the way how bout some breakfast." "Yeah!! I want breakfast." Shippo said forgetting about Sazuki. "Where's Sazuki?" "She left a while ago" Shippo said while getting sad again. Kagome saw a quick change in his mood and knew he was sad, she also knew she had to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Shippo can you go get Inu-Yasha and tell him I'm making breakfast" 'ok it's not going to help cheer him up but it gave her time to think of how to' She thought to herself. "Hey Sango want some breakfast" Kagome said while shaking her. "Hmmm" She groaned while sitting up. "Yes. That would be great Kagome," she said. "Ok. Oh and Sango could you wake up Miroku?" "Ok."  
  
Kagome took some ramen out of her big backpack. She put it in a pot with water over the fire. The water started to boil. "Good only a couple more minutes." Kagome said to herself. Inu-Yasha and Shippo came walking out of the forest.  
  
"Yummy. Breakfast!!!" Shippo said with a huge smile running to the bowl of ramen waiting for him. "Ramen!!" Inu-Yasha yelled doing the same thing Shippo had done. They both started to slurp down the ramen. Sango and Miroku joined them. After the meal was done Sango noticed something sitting on a stump. "What's that??" She said pointing to the stump a little way behind kagome. Every one turned. Except for Inu-Yasha and shippo who were looking for more ramen. Kagome got up to see what it was.  
  
" It's for you Inu-Yasha" Kagome said. Inu-Yasha lifted his head and looked at Kagome "What?" "It's for you," She repeated. Inu-Yasha got up and walked over to where she was standing. It was a neatly rapped present with green rapping's and pink bows with a little tag on the side that said Inu- Yasha's name. "It's a present," He said looking at the present. Shippo's head shot up and looked towards the two staring at the present.  
  
"Present?!?!" He said excitingly and ran to them. "Present! I love Presents." Shippo said while hopping on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Open it! Open It! Open it!" Shippo said while never taking his eyes off the present. Inu-Yasha picked it up and undid the big pink bow. He then took of the lid. Pink dust flew out. "That's it?" he turned it upside down and shook the box. Tons of pink dust flew out and covered Inu-Yasha and Shippo in a big pink cloud of smoke.  
  
"Inu-Yasha ,Shippo are you guys ok?" kagome said in a panicked voice. The dust cleared and Kagome about had a heart attack at the sight she was seeing. Inu-Yasha looks around wandering what was wrong with Kagome. All he saw was her shoes. He lifted his gaze from her shoes to her face, which was pretty high up. 'Why is she so tall' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. "What happened" Sango shrieked. Inu-Yasha turned his look to Shippo. "Whoa!!" Inu-Yasha said as he jumped back from Shippo.  
  
Shippo was as tall as Inu-Yasha used to be. Shippo was wearing the same outfit Inu-Yasha was; only it was blue instead of red. His hair didn't change. "Look it's a letter." Sango said pointing to a letter that was behind Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha picked it up and read.  
  
'Dear dim-witted puppy dog  
I wish I could be there to see your face. I bet it's hilarious. I could have just made Shippo the same size as you but you're a jerk so I decided to make you his size instead. What goes around comes around puppy dog. HAHAHA!!!! Love Sazuki.'  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" Inu-Yasha growled as he crumpled up the note. "I was right your face is hilarious, " Sazuki said in a mocking tone as she jumped down from the tree where she was watching. She turned her attention to Shippo. "Wow Shippo your cuter than I thought you would be!" She turned to look at Kagome. " You're so lucky Kagome!!" Sazuki said with a smile on her face. Kagome blushed a little at that. "You're going to Die!!! " Inu-Yasha said while he pulled out the tetsaiga and lunged at Sazuki. "OH you're a bad dog Inu-Yasha. Little puppies shouldn't play with swords." She giggled and transformed the tetsaiga to a stick. "Sit!!!" Inu-Yasha hit the ground and made a crater. He crawled out and fell over with the @_@ look on his face. "Well I must be going." *sigh* "I'll see you later Shippo. Bye!!"  
  
Sazuki said and then disappeared. "Well what do we do now?" Sango asked as calmly as she could. "I think we should head back to Keade's hut" Miroku said. Inu Yasha sat on Kagome's shoulder like Shippo used to do. Kagome watched Shippo it was surprising how calm he was about being changed into an adult. Kagome jumped as she heard a thud and the wait lifted off her left shoulder.  
  
She looked down to see Inu-Yasha unconscious on the ground she spun around to see Sango holding her boomerang in her hand with a grin on her face. " I want to get to keade's house before dark and we were going awfully slow" "So you knocked out Inu-Yasha!!" "Let me finish" Sango said a little annoyed "I thought you could ride on Shippo like you did Inu-Yasha, Miroku and I will ride on kirara." Kagome looked to where Shippo was.  
  
The only thing she saw was his back. Shippo was happy she could only see his back and not him smiling the biggest smile anyone ever saw. "Shippo is that ok with you?" Kagome said a little worried that only shippo's body grew and not his strength. "Of course!" Shippo answered walking over to Kagome. A little hesitant she got on his back. 'He feels so warm, kind of like Inu-Yasha. Wait! No! No! No! This is Shippo we're talking about here, but still he is really warm and comfy.' Kagome thought happily. 'I'm the luckiest kitsune in the world!!!!!!' Shippo thought to himself. "Ok, you guys ready?" Sango yelled from the back of Kirara. "Are you ready Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Yep" Shippo replied. "Yes we're ready" Kagome replied to Sango's earlier question.  
  
~~~~~Athors Note~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry. That's all I can think of at the moment. Please review. Tell me how you want the story to go. e-mail. Should Shippo get Kagome or should she put him down nicely and go back to Inu- Yasha  
  
~Cammy~ sellermoon@aol.com 


End file.
